Hiro MD-From Nurse to patient
by Hiro MD
Summary: A new nurse just got hired got into a collision from a drunk driver and ending up in the Hospital the resulted into a permanent disability.


**Christmas came and gone. Kids went back to School. I went back to work fully recovered from the big epidemic. I worked in the emergency room A new nurse was hired and surprised, She was also my new neighbor that live across the street from us She was pretty young. She just turned 21 years old. She was a gifted child. She wanted to be a Nurse when she was six years old. Her Mother was an RN nurse and begged her Mom to take her to work. She worked in the I.C.U. She also begged her Mom to watch her do medical procedures on patients. She picked thing up. Her Mom was shocked that saw her daughter put a foley catheter in a coma patient. After she graduated high School, She moved on to Med. School. She told her professor that she studied medicine ever since she was six. The professor was empress. He was watching her in the simulation lab how she pick thing up so she got her license in just one year. Crystal hired her after New Years. she's works in the ER with me. I walked in the doors and saw her standing there looking at patient's chart's I came up to her. Her name is Holly.**

Hiro:"So How was your birthday on Friday?"

Holly:"Great! I had my first beer".

Hiro:"You know your my med. student right"?

Holly:"I know"?

Hiro:"Your ready to see patient's with me"?

Holly:"I sure am. Oh I just got the DVD Flatliner from my Mom".

Hiro:"Oh with Ellen page in it"?

Holly:"Yes. Ellen she was Juno right?"

Hiro:"Yes she was. Well her we are".

 **We went into bed 3 with a Mom and an 5 year old Jenny. She have a high fever of a temperature of 106. We gowned up before we went in because she was in isolation. Jenny was in a gown, under the blanket on the gurney. I did an exam, on her. I have my med. student start an I.V. I need a urine sample but she was too sick so I have Holly put a catheter in her to get a urine sample. I had a admit her for more medical tests. After seeing patients all day, It was time for us to clock down. Holly went in her new car. She just got her license at the DMV and the car was her huge birthday present from her Aunt who was loaded. She's a Hollywood movie star and famous for acting. Holly was the youngest RN Nurse in our Hospital. She was driving home until another car wasn't looking at crashed into her. she flew out of her car and landed hard on her back in the street. I was driving home until I saw her. I slammed my foot in the break to stop the car. I put my hazard lights on and got out of the car. I ran up to her.**

Hiro:"What Happen?"

Holly:"Hiro. I can't move. I think I'm Paralysis:"

Hiro:"Don't move I'll go get my medical bag."

 **The police and the EMT showed up. I ran out of my car with my medical bag. I listen to her heart, Took her Blood-pressure and put a c-coller around her neck. I lift her up gentle onto the stretcher. The EMT put her in the ambulance. I ask of I can ride in the back seat with her so I go in the back.**

Hiro:"It's going to be okey. Were going to the 't worry I'll take good care of you".

 **After we got back to the Hospital, I witness the accident to the police. They have to tow Holly's new car away to the dealership were her Aunt got her new car. I took Holly to trauma 4. I had the Nurse cut off her scrubs, and put her in a gown. I exam. her and felt around her lower abdomen Her bladder was stretched out. I use the bladderscan unit to scan her bladder. It was 400ml full so I ask the nurse to get a catheter kit from the supply cart and** **put a foley catheter in her bladder with a drainage bag. I order an MRI of her back. It seen though that her spinal cord got damage from the accident that may cause neurogenic bladder. I also ordered an EEG of her brain. She did got neurogenic bladder from her spinal cord injury. I just got a call from the police. Her Mother got stabbed in her home and died. I delivered the bad news to her. She whipped up some tears. I gave her a teddy bear to cheer her up. I wheeled her in her room and hung her catheter bag on the side of the bed. I also dew some blood. We were talking in the room.**

Holly:"Hiro? I like to thank you for taking care of me.

Hiro:"Your welcome and I'm sorry about your Mother.

 **Holly continued to cry in her bed so I gave her a box of tissue's.**

Holly:"Thanks for taking me as a patient."

Hiro:"What are neighbors for. Oh there something I need to talk to you about? You have neurogenic bladder from your spinal cord injury".

Holly:"So I need to live on the catheter's for the rest of my life"?

Hiro:"It looks like it but we need to focus on you spinal cord injury. You may need to have surgery and Rehab and I'm afraid you'll have to be in a wheelchair for the rest of your life.

Holly:"But I going to lose my job right"?

 **Before I can speak, Crystal came into the room.**

Holly:"This is it. I'm going to be fired".

Crystal:"Fire you. Of course not That accident wasn't your fault. Hiro, Can I see you in my office please".

 **We have a rule at Children's Hospital that we only threat children under 18 years old. I think in my mind that I'm going to get fired because I ben treating someone over 18 years old. After we go to crystal's office, I sat down. Crystal shut the door.**

Hiro:"I swear I didn't mean to break the rules just because she's my".

 **Crystal interrupted.**

Crystal:" I'n not talking about that".

 **I breathe with a sign of relief.**

Crystal:"You know the guy that started the collision "?

Hiro:"What about it".

Crystal:"He's the one who stabbed your neighbor's Mother and he was trying to kill her. The police found out that he's was drinking and was arrested for DUI".

Hiro:"So she has no support from anyone to pay for her catheter supplies".

Crystal:"Well I called her Aunt and told her what happen to her. She coming here".

Hiro:"What about her Father"?

Crystal:"He went to North Korea to go to war and could not escape the country. However, He ditch the minder and tried to escape but the Korean solders caught him and was executed trying to escaping the country. He was shot under their leaders demand after he was taken to labor camp".

Hiro:"Kim Jong Un"?

Crystal:"How do you know?"

Hiro:"My oldest daughter is studying North Korea at School. They have a test on it on Friday. You know her Aunt?"

Crystal:Yes and I think youu know her too".

Hiro:"I do"?

 **All the sudden, their was an innercom.**

 _"Code Blue in room 4-305, "Code Blue in room 4-305"._

Crystal:"You may leave. Will talk later".

 **I rushed upstair on the forth floor in room 305. It was Holly. She was gasping for air so I listen with my stethoscope. Her lung were collapsing so I have to incubate to put a breathing tube down her throat and start bagging. I called some help to wheel her bed up to I.C.U to put her on life support. Her catheter bag was getting full so I had to empty it. I hook her up on the EEG monitor to monitor her brainwaves. I listen to her lungs again.**

Hiro:"She's stabled".

 **The Aunt came to the Hospital. I was surprise to see who it was. It was Ellen Page from F** **latliners**

Ellen:"My niece Holly was admitted last night".

 **I walk up to her.**

Hiro:"OH my gosh! your Ellen Page from the movie Flatliners. You played Courtney".

Ellan:"Yes I am. Would you like an autograph"?

Hiro:"Your Holly's Aunt"?

Ellen:"Yes I'm am. surprised?"

Hiro:" Very surprise. She didn't tell me".

Ellen:"How's my niece?"

Hiro:"Well her lung collapsed at I had to incubate to put a breathing tube down her throat. She stabled right now in ICU for now'. She got no support. Her Mom just got stabbed from a drunk driver and somehow, He tried to kill your niece but lucky the police arrest him on the spot".

Ellen:"I herd you saved my nieces life. Just for that, I'm going to buy you lunch".

Hitro:"Oh my...A famous movie star buying me lunch?" Well let me clock out then will go in the cafeteria".

 **I clocked out and we went for lunch. The lunch lady Alice was shocked.**

Alice:"Hi Hiro. Good to ...see...you. Oh my gosh. Your Ellen page. The movie star. What are you doing here"?

Ellen:"It's my niece. She got in a car accident and is here."

Alice:"Hiro, I herd you saved her life and for that, lunch is on the house".

Hiro:"That's great".

 **We went to a table and sat down to eat. We both had shrimp salad and cake and a soda. We were talking at the table.**

Ellen:"Hiro I need to tell you something".

Hiro:"What is it?"

Ellen:"I'm leaving to go to L.A for the oscars next week and they need the best movie stars and there going to nominate me for best film".

Hiro:"There going to nominate you for Flatliners"?

Ellen:"Well they did the same for Juno movie".

Hiro:"Let me ask about that movie. Were you really pregnant during the movie"?

Ellen:"They just have me wear a fat body suit. Oh I'm also going out with Diego Luna"?

Hiro:"The actor that Played Ray"?

Ellen:"Yea. Were going to L.A together and were dating after we got to know each other during shooting Flatliners. He's also a real physician. That's why they choose him to be in the movie He had all the knowledge and skills. He really went to med. school".

 **The intercom went off.**

 _DR. Homata in the I.C.U, DR. Homata in the I.C.U._

Hiro:"Well I need to go:"

 **I ran upstairs to ICU. Holly was fighting her breathing tube. I took it out and put an oxygen mask on her and listen with my stethoscope. The next day, She had to go to surgery to correct her spinal cord on her back. They were able do spinal repair however she's not out of the woods. The surgery left her paralyzed from the waste down beside the neurogenic bladder and had to be a rehabilitation facility for months to learn bladder management and to be independent even she has a permeant disability. Two day later, she was being discharged and went to a** **rehabilitation facility. I went into the** **employee break room to pour myself a cup of coffee and had a cream cheese beagle. I turned on the TV and Ellen page was on the** **oscars and got** **awarded for the best actress. Crystal came into the break room pour herself a cup of coffee and sat at my table.**

Crystal:"I realize that our rules that we only treat children under 18 years".

 **I was thinking that this is it. I'm going to get fired because I broke Hospital rule because I treat someone over 18 years.**

Crystal:"However I thought of it over that maybe we should start treating people over 18 years".

Hiro:"Seriously"?

Crystal:" Well I realize that you saved your new neighbor's life that happen's to be your co-worker and I thought we would change that now on, we will treat both children and young adult's up is 50 years. with means updating the employee handbook".

 **Few months later, Holly was back at work except she behind the desk answering phones, making appointments and working to the computer. Crystal promote me to be Holly's new boss beside seeing patient's. There was some big changes at the Hospital, Not only we treat children, We treat their families and siblings because of me. The name change from SF Children's Hospital to SF Family Hospital. We also add a maternity word were we deliver babies. Things are going back to normal. I gave Holly a big raise. Her Aunt is supporting her more buying her supplies online. Because of her big accident, The dealership offered her a free van and to install a wheelchair ramp. A Honda odyssey**

Hiro:"Holly. Is 6:00pm".

Holly:"Oh. In that case, I'll go ahead and clock out. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Crystal".

Crystal:"Bye Holly".

Holly:"Oh Hiro, Can I grabbed a nighttime drainage bag from the supply room, I didn't get them in the mail yet and I need one for tonight".

Hiro:"Sure go ahead. Take a whole box of them. We have plenty of them Do you need more catheters"?

Holly:"Nop I have a whole bunch of them".

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
